1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content-retrieval device, a content-retrieval method, and a content-retrieval program.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common practice to store track data (digital-audio data reproduced, as a track) in storage including a hard-disk drive or the like. If it requires three minutes to reproduce data on a single track and the capacity of the hard-disk drive is 100 gigabytes (GB), data on at least three thousand tracks can be stored in the hard-disk drive. Further, when the track data is encoded according to the Motion-Picture-Experts-Group (MPEG)-1/Audio-Layer-3 (MP3) method or the like, the amount of the track data can be reduced by a factor of ten to twelve. Subsequently, the data corresponding to at least thirty thousand tracks can be stored in the hard-disk drive.
Therefore, when a reproduction device that allows for storing the track data in the hard-disk drive is used, a user of the reproduction device can always keep the track data at hand, select data on a desired track from among the track data, and enjoy the desired track.
The above-described technologies are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-284574, for example.